Holding On To Love
by Raine-Marauder
Summary: Newly revised chapters, a willing sacrifice, a few years of happiness and an astounding ressurection look inside for a more full summary.
1. An Introduction and them some more

Holding On to Love  
Fruit Basket Fanfiction

Plot: The Sohma family lost Tohru Honda to death after she brought the family together and saved Akito, the jyuunishi god from his death curse, thus bringing the hope of a cure to the family although saddened by Tohru's death sacrifice their lives goes on (Tohru died when she was 18) After 2 years another beautiful flower will learn of the curse which will remind them of Tohru and she is a part of the cure for their curse by doing an unimaginable deed. The question is, is she willing to be part of the cure?!?!

Characters:

The Sohma Family

The Family who desperately hides a very bad curse wherein the inner circle are affected by the Jyuunishi or Chinese Zodiac Curse, where 11 men and 3 women are affected by the curse that when they are hugged by the opposite sex they change to animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

The Inner Family Circle – consists of the cursed family members and one un cursed member.

The Sensei

Kazuma Sohma – the martial artists sensei to Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Haru. He is not of the zodiac circle but he knows of the curse. (29 in this story)

The Mabudachi Trio

Shigure Sohma – The dog of the circle, he is the writer of several romance books, he is also the hentai who has a high school girl fetish, Has short gray black hair and grey eyes. 27 years old (29 in this story)

Hatori Sohma – The dragon or seahorse of the circle, he is the doctor of the jyuunishi, he is the one who has the power to erase memories. Has short dark brown hair that covers one eye and hazel green eyes. 27 years old (29 in this story)

Ayame Sohma – The snake of the circle, he is the shop owner and tailor of the jyuunishi, he is the most beautiful male of the jyuunishi. Has long silver white hair and golden amber eyes 27 years old (29 in this story)

God and his Slave

Akito Sohma – Sohma family and Jyuunishi head or circle head. He has short black hair and dark grey/black eyes. 23 ears old (25 in this story)

Nuriko Sohma – The rooster of the circle, he was made into Akito's bodyguard and the slave for him for the freedom of the other jyuuunishi circle. Has brown hair and brown eyes. 25 years old (25 in this story)

Onsen Caretaker

Ritsu Sohma – The monkey of the circle, he dresses like a female in kimonos and mans the Sohma hot springs resorts, he has brown/light purple eys and long silky butternut brown hair. 25 years old (25in this story)

The Teenagers

Yuki Sohma – The rat/mouse of the circle, he is the perfect student, student council president, and the "Prince of Kaibara High". Has silvery gray hair and silvery purple/grey eyes. 18 years old (20 in this story)

Kyou Sohma – The cat of the circle, he is the rebel of the family outcast and he is the firebrand with his temper. The only one who has the vengeful spirit still inside him. Has red orange hair and red eyes. 18 years old (20 in this story)

Momiji Sohma – The rabbit of the circle, he is the one with German blood in his veins he wears the girls version of the school uniform in school. Has blonde hair and sherry brown eyes. 17 years old (19 in this story)

Hatsuharu Sohma – The cow of the circle, he has two distinct personality his white and his black sides. He considers himself in love with both Rin and Yuki. He has black and dominantly white hair and golden yellow brown eyes. 17 years old (19 in this story)

Hiro Sohma – The sheep of the circle, he has a very protective streak for Kisa he is scarcastic to the bone. Has butternut brown hair and red brown eyes. 14 years old (16 in this story)

The 3 Females

Isuzu Rin Sohma – the horse 18 years old (20 in this story)

Kagura Sohma – the pig/boar 19 years old (21 in this story)

Kisa Sohma – the tiger 14 years old (16 in this story)

The Flower

Tohru Honda – an orphan girl, the Sohma Shigure's housekeeper and Yuki and Kyo's bestfriend she kept the Sohma Secret and the only outsider who was trusted by everyone to keep this secret. (She died to save Akito from the Death Curse at the young age of 18 after she finished high school.) A part of the family and holder of the rat's heart…

The Ex-Gangster

Arisa Uotani – an ex gangster and one of Tohru's best friends she is very protective of Tohru. She is Kureno's Bride in this fic at 20 years old.

The Denpa

Saki Hanajima – a psychic or denpa she can see or control electric waves around people and around her as a shock or as a way to sense things. She is Akito's bride in this fic at 20 years old.

The Witch

Tenshi Hanami Sakurareishi – A 20 year old Curio Shop owner. She will be drawn into the heart of the Sohma Jyuunishi curse, and her own mysterious past will also be unleashed. Tenshi has butt length hair the color of ebony and silvery gray eyes.


	2. Prologue: A Life For a Cure

AN: FB doesn't belong to me.  
  
Holding on to Love  
Prologue: A Life for a Cure  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Kaibara prefecture, the sakura trees where in full bloom ready for Hanami, the streets where lined with happy and lively people and lovers, but in the luxurious part of town in the grand mansion of the Sohma Honke the brightness of the day seem to be deflected by the gloomy atmosphere which the residential houses exuded. For the reason for such gloomy presence was the sad tidings the morning sent. Akito was dying at the young age of 23 all of the Sohma' s including Tohru, who for the past three years became the family's secret keeper and close friend even to awful Akito, sat in vigil praying for a respite from Akito's demise. Hatori, the Sohma clan doctor with Tohru was at Akito's side calming him and easing his pains and relief from the deaths icy claws. Akito was pale and wan and too weak to speak but was thankful for the love and care Tohru and the other jyuunishi was giving him.  
  
Then during the 6th week of Akito's sickness, Tohru went to the market to buy supplies and the only food that Akito can eat which were specialized meat and vegetables and fruits. While shopping in town she was bumped by an old crone, who she helped in apology for her dazed like clumsiness. The old woman invited her to a shop she owned and was given very important information . . .  
  
Afterwards Tohru is seen hard at work in her room at the Honke writing several letter which she left on her desk and wiping slowly falling tears, she looks resolutely and determinedly forward, grabbing a blue velvet pouch of her desk . . .  
  
That night while Hatori rested while waiting for his nightly shift, and Kyo and Yuki took a much needed nap after their own vigil with Akito, while Kureno, Kazuma, Shigure, Ritsu, and Ayame drowned their sorrows in researching for a way to abate the death curse from the Family Vaults of ancient scrolls. As Haru and the rests continue their vigil at the family shrine making offerings and prayers to spare Akito's life.  
  
While this was going on in Akito's room several candle softly glowing provide the room light as well as shadows flickering on the bareness of the sick room in this gray world of pain a lone figure slowly circled Akito's bed with a bag of shiny silvery powder drawing patterns on the floor surrounding the patients bed, while it's occupant sleep the sleep of sickness. Then next the mysterious figure that was Tohru slit her palm and Akito's palm with a dagger and tied their hands together with a white handkerchief.  
  
Akito slightly nauseated and waking from painful dreams opened his eyes from the slight pain and saw Tohru drink something from a bottle and then smiled gently at him and started chanting, while this was going on she and Akito started glowing the silvery gold light spread throughout the compound surrounding each jyuunishi member in its grasp, Hatori woke up with mingled desperation, hope and sadness in his eyes, Yuki and Kyo woke up startled from their restless nap, Haru, Kagura, Momiji, Rin, Kisa and Hiro got startled looks on their faces while praying at the family shrine and proceeded to run towards Akito's house, elsewhere Kazuma, Shigure, Kureno, Ayame and Ritsu woke up abruptly from their book induced stupor all of them feeling the tingles caused by the blood ceremony that Tohru was currently doing, and as one they started to run towards Akito and Tohru's location but was abruptly cut of by a vision they all heard and saw as if they were there Akito and Tohru in the ritual. Then all of their breathing stop and their hearts ceased to beat when they saw a final gentle smile from Tohru lips and gently closed her eyes to the world one last time. This action galvanized Akito to say: Tohru!! as if by some miracle he was suddenly given strength to sit in bed and catch her limp and cold body in his arms with the other Jyuunishi's all galvanizing to running to Akito's room once more. Running even faster after hearing Akito's agonized screams and howling cries. They were immobilized as they saw the scene displayed before them in Akito's room, with glazed empty eyes. They were too late Tohru was dead. . .  
  
On the morrow of that faithful day, sorrow and painful cries permeated the honke compound the mournful news was carried on ravens wings. . . Tohru, the Sohma's only light of hope was dead, her best friends Saki, Megumi and Arisa were hysterical and distraught with grief, but they listened amazed at their friend's unselfish sacrifice so that Akito and the others may be cured of the curse that has plagued the family for several centuries. Momiji was tasked to get Tohru's favorite things so they may burry these with her, was suddenly seen weeping copiously while running towards the family room where the jyuunishi, the other close Sohma's and Tohru's friends where. The reason for the tears he found the letters that Tohru has lovingly written each of them. And shakily each of the person inside the room took their own letters and read them privately with Akito being the last still a little weak from his near death experience and from grief. . .  
  
Days, Weeks, Months and Years pass by the grief is slowly ebbing away like a sea tide that pummels the ragged cliffs of time. Always constant was the willowy branches of the ever blooming Sakura Trees that provide shade on a lovely little grave, it was never neglected several bishounen men and bishoujo women visit her every other week and always they hear in the cooling breeze of the lake the tinkling laughter of their little onigiri, who brought colors to the life of the seemingly basket of fruits. . . 


	3. Interlude I: A Letter for Yuki

An: FB is not mine.  
  
Holding On To Love  
Interlude I : A Letter For Yuki  
  
The Honke was a picture of quietness and solemnity during the last months of spring after Tohru's funeral and Akito's long sickness. The jyuunishi circle members have all decided to stay at the honke, for in their grief they grew closer together, especially Tohru's friends were also invited to stay with them so Hana, Uo and Megumi stayed in the guest rooms of the main house while each member occupied their own houses. Akito had decreed that the Cat be part of the original 12, no longer prosecuted for no fault of its own, Kyo was finally inside the family no longer an outcast. He also decreed that even though Tohru was not Sohma, her things be preserved and be kept in her own special room in the main house, which was renamed as Tohru's Room. This decision eased the sadness al of them were feeling.  
  
Kyo is currently staying with Yuki while his house used to be prison was remodeled as his home in the honke. Amazingly it took the death of their best friend to make the cat and the rat closer together they don't argue much anymore it seems the fire of competition has gone out. Each of them were locked within their own world of grief caused by Tohru's death. Remembering the helplessness and the sorrow they had all felt. Each one was juts moving like automations trying to cope with everyday life that was suddenly full of shades of grey .  
  
Yuki the one who was most affected of them all was alone in Tohru's Room, was clutching one of the tearstained letters that Tohru wrote. The kind words she had written finally tore the rat's mask of created aloofness away. He had spent his days, weeks in reading and rereading the letter trying to find the reasons in order to understand why, why this has happened to them, to her. The words smudged with constant tears read:  
  
Dear Yuki-kun,  
  
I'm sorry that my actions had to cause you and the others pain but my death will solve at least some of my family's burdens, coz I consider the kind Sohma family as my own family since Yuki-kun and Shigure-san welcomed me in their home when I was orphaned and alone, then the addition of Kyo, Momiji, Kisa, Momiji, Haru and the others. Since I was accepted and trusted with the secret of family curse I have wanted to lighten the sorrows that was caused by it. I wanted to provide comfort even in my own small ways by providing good meals to strengthen the Jyuunishi's bodies and promote their good health, hugs (even If you transform on me) when they are needed for I know that it's a comfort to be held in loving arms, or by listening to your sorrows even when I can't give any good advice. It made me happy when Kureno and Akito finally became my friends, accepted me and my best friends Hana, Uo and Megumi and we all promised to be together always.  
  
But then Akito's sickness worsened I couldn't bear to have anyone in what I consider as my family claimed by death too early too soon, I was thankful in meeting someone from the Sohma's who gave me the secret cure to your curse when Hana and Megumi could no longer help in the situation.  
  
Believe me Yuki when I say that I didn't want to leave any of you, especially you, Yuki but my heart is telling me that if I don't take this one chance presented to me to at least save all of you from the death which ever looms nearer then I would regret it. I didn't want to live in shame of regret Yuki or my mother's disappointment, So please understand that's why I took this once in a lifetime chance.  
  
I think I didn't have any purpose in my life, I never even dreamed for myself it was my mother's dream for me that kept me going and finally succeeding in graduating high school with you and Kyo. I was given new purpose that day when I accidentally discovered your family's secret, which made concrete the friendships with all of you. Even with the threat of having my memories erased didn't make me afraid, but Akito's sickness made me afraid Yuki, I realized that my purpose was not to protect you and the others while you were in your animal forms or keep the curse a secret.  
  
I think, but I don't pretend to be smart, I've found my purpose it was to meet and love everyone of you and at least catalyze the cure for the curse, start the ball rolling as Shigure-san would say. And maybe my reward would be to meet mother again. . I would like that very much. Heaven must be a wonderful place Yuki, Although I think I will be a little bit lonely and bored their without the crazy Haru, sarcastic Hiro, kind Kyo, brash Uo, mysterious Hana, silent Megumi, cool Rin, sweet Kisa, wise Hatori, happy Shigure, exuberant Ayame, witty Kagura, patient Ritsu, selfless Akito, altruistic Kureno, cheerful Momiji, and most especially princely Yuki. I'll miss you all so much.  
  
So in order for me to very happy please promise me this Yuki live your lives to the fullest never regret my death, don't blame any of yourselves coz it wasn't your fault I choice to do this deed of my own free will. So please honor me by remember our happy times together. And help each other always. .  
  
Yuki, I realized while writing this letter, I never told you that I was thankful for the kindness you have given me and that I love you in a different way than I love the others. I regret that I never told you that I had fallen in love with you that day in your garden. Yuki remember always your are never alone and that I love you so. . .  
  
Love with all of my heart,  
  
Tohru  
  
Yuki carefully folds the letter and embraces it to his chest, the only thing of hers that he can touch anymore. . Slowly as tears fall down a solitary gentle smile lights up his face while softly said: "I love you too Tohru very much. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ROAD  
  
I traveled alone the lonely roads of life Chosen by my own will and desire Then you came into my life And made living it worthwhile  
  
The road I traveled was rough and harsh But your presence made it smoother Through all the years that we've been together The laughter and tears we shared, what colorful days  
  
You've accepted me as I am Even if you've seen me at my worst With your caring heart and gentle hands You've cured the longing and sadness in my heart  
  
Those caring hands healed everything it touched The spirit refreshed, the body renewed Be it by word or by deed A healer at heart with wings of white  
  
So now you're in the verge of a new voyage The same path that we traveled has now diverged So go now gentle spirit spread wide your wings Fly high until you've reached your star  
  
And for us who where left behind The memory of White wings in flight Be forever etched in our minds As my tireless feet resume it's journey  
  
Without your guiding voice and hands Though the road maybe full of rocks and thorns The occasional roses and rainbows to be found along the way make it worth traveling on So gentle spirit give me courage and strength in traveling my own road  
  
The passing of the years may soon heal the pain Time's passage will make the branched paths ones again But till our paths meet again someday I'll travel my road my own way. . .  
  
Reviews: Alaskantiger: This seems like it's going to be a really good story. I can't wait to read more!! :)  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: ~cries~ POOR TOHRU! POOR UO! POOR HANA! POOR MEGUMI! POOR SOHMAS!  
  
Replies: Thanks to Alaskantiger for reading my 1st chapter, Ureshiii!!! Don't worry CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl my chapters are not all sad I'll try to tone down the angst. And again thanks for reading. Chapter 1 will be coming soon it's still in progress so here's an Interlude to wet your appetites. The poem displayed above is my own written work and is also displayed at FictionPress.com under my penname Raine-B1280 -Raine-Marauder 


	4. Chapter 1: The Aftermath of the Cure

AN: FB not mine.  
  
Holding On To Love  
Chapter I  
The Aftermath of the Cure  
  
It was a cold autumns day the trees were wearing hues of brown, orange, black and yellows. The days seem to go in a never-ending whirl of hours, minutes, and seconds. At the Sohma home woods Shigure's house lies silently desolate devoid of any residents, the house that used to ring with the life and laughter the last three years was as dead as a doornail. If you were wondering where the cool and enigmatic Prince, hot and brash Orange top, and happy go lucky perverted author is, then the answer is that they with the other Sohmas which was made mostly of the inner circle members, were all are in varying degrees of emotional state of desolation, staying at their own houses at the honke, crying in there rooms. Shigure and the others chose to stay at the honke for the sight of her empty room, her echoing laughter at dining room and her warm presence in the kitchen and Yuki's garden was miserably missed.  
  
It was during this time 5 months since Tohru's ultimate sacrifice that Hana, Megumi and Uo together with the Jyuunishi was given an invitation to attend a gathering at Shigure's House by the Sohma elder clan members, those who know of the curse and yet are apart from it. Kazuma being Kyo's guardian was also invited.  
  
At the place of venue they all looked at each other in question and sadness, Akito said; "Who called this meeting Hatori, I wasn't aware of this I, Yuki, Kyo and the others were interrupted in our sacrificial prayers for Tohru's soul." And Yuki added, "This is an outrage who would be sick enough to remind us of her being gone by bringing us here were her memory still haunts us?'  
  
Then before Hatori or any of the older members could retort an answer a man's voice responded: "It was I young mouse, who dared you to go here were all this miracle started." Surprised all of them looked towards the origin of the voice it was . . . "Father" Momiji uttered, "What are you doing here?" "Kenjiro, what's the meaning of this why are you using my home as a venue for this charade, and without my permission?" Shigure indignantly demanded. Then before any more objections can be voiced Hana said Stop! I sense no ill will or evil intent in him or on the other people inside your home Shigure. So it will be more practical for us to listen and just leave after they have said their piece." The others curtly agreed and proceeded to file into the house.  
  
Inside the abode, There were several more Sohma family members all part of the older clan, the one called Eldara of the family one of them is the aforementioned Kenjiro Sohma, Momiji's father, and several more people mostly parents of the jyuunishi circle members. "Father, what is the meaning of this? Why can't you leave us to our grief as you've abandoned us from the first instance of our birth?" said Ayame staring at Yukito Sohma. Before the others could add to the tension in the air, Kyo in a surprisingly heartbroken voice said "We don't mean to antagonize or be rude to any of you but understand us this is a rough time or us, we just lost a very dear person to us, so please whatever is your purpose please get on with it so that we may go back to our grief." This words although surprising the others in its gentleness awakened the elders to state their business with no more distractions. When everyone was sitting with some tea or juice on hand, the Eldest and most respected of the Eldara ,Myouijin Sohma, Hatori's father stated, "I know you are all impatient with this event so I will know go straight to the point even with un jyuunishi members in this room but who are trusted with the secret. You must all be in grief but do you think that Miss Honda would want any of you wallowing in grief?" This statement made al of them pay attention and out of their stupor. "Don't any of you think that you should all use this opportunity to further evolve the cure that Miss Honda's death has catalyzed? Or have any of you tried to see whether her sacrifice gifted you anything than Akito's new lease in life ending his Death curse?" Silence reigned in the room each jyuunishi and Tohru's friends just finally actualizing and realizing the meaning and consequences of her death, and what may be the result of that.  
  
Then after what feels like a crystallized moment in time, it was Yuki's quiet voice that broke the silence, "What do you mean by that? Do you know anything why she did what she did? Or how did she come by that ritual when she didn't know anything about magic at all? Well why don't you answer me chichiue tell us the truth. You know something don't you?" This statement spurred the others in a frenzy of questions and outpouring of grief and sorrow.  
  
A fisted hand banged against the dinner table, startling the others to silence, Yukito then said. "Yuki, please understand none of us knew that she would follow through with the ritual Aki your grand aunt just took pity on her grief of losing any of you even Akito she wanted to prevent him of his early and cursed demise. Your Obasan just gave her the means to make sure that he would not die and at the same time catalyze the first stage of a cure for the jyuunishi curse. We didn't know that her heart was big enough to sacrifice her own life in exchange for yours Akito and for the others as well especially Yuki's she knew or Aki herself explained that with Akito's death the jyuunishi had only up to 13 days to live before the death curse begins to claim your lives as well, then a new set of jyuunishi will be born to replace the former set. She just helped the clan break the vicious cycle and gave us a respite from the curse effects."  
  
"What do you mean first stage of the cure? Was her death sacrifice not enough to break this damn curse?" Hiro exclaimed what the others still stunned can't say. "Yes please explain to us why her death was necessary at all?" Shigure stated. "Very well Shigure we will explain, the purpose of the death ritual was for one person who loves the jyuunishi equally and unselfishly give their life up in order for the death curse of the god be abated and gives you a chance to end the curse by finding a cure during the grace period of 4 years which her soul has given you if you try I think her life force was strong enough to make you hug the opposite sex without transforming but you will still transform when you are experiencing discomfort like cold, hotness, or some very extreme emotion."  
  
Aki continued, "The Jyuunishi Curse is divided into several layers each interconnected with one another, as you all know Akito's death curse prevents all of the 12 jyuunishi from containing their own vengeful spirits limiting their spirits to one unlike Kyo the cat who holds the two forms inside himself. This you know what you don't know is that these vengeful spirits each holds a kind of omen particular to that animal spirit. Akito being the God holds all these vengeful spirits inside him keeping them from harming each jyuunishi in any shape or form but since it is contained within him it eats away at his Life Chi, Soul and makes him mad from pain. Because Akito's mind is strong he didn't become mad but he had bouts of darkness in order to appease the spirit's violent nature inside him. This is the cause of Hatori's blinded eye."  
  
"Then, there is the layer within the curse which is in connection with the animal forms themselves inside each and of the 13 members wherein you change into the animal forms from having embrace contact with the opposite sex or by feeling extreme emotions or weather." Follow up by Kazuma then the finishing statement was contributed by Myuojin. "The last layer which holds the curse itself to each one of you which according to legend is only breakable when the 14 hearts of the Jyuunishi all love truly their chosen mates. And it's completion of these love matches will destroy the curse forever."  
  
"Wait a minute if the curse is easily destroyed or cured why hasn't anyone done anything until now?" Kyo demanded. "Because no one has ever loved the jyuunishi enough to give up their life for the Jyuunishi God when all the God ever do is make his circle and all the people around him suffer with his pain, until now. This cure was documented in the family archives and done only once by a miko during the late 1700's but the others had failed in fulfilling the other steps to eradicate the curse completely which resulted in the curse prorogating to the succeeding generations that followed the jyuunishi generation at that time. The Miko Ayako was the dog's mate. She was the Jyuunishi God, Suzurin's, best friend at that time she took the death curse for her but the other jyuunishi except Suzurin wasted the 2 years that her life force gave them, the 2 years was a respite from the curse the jyuunishi suddenly had the capability to hold and have their own relationships with the opposite sex but they, in their blindness abused this trust and didn't follow Suzurin's ways by finding their own mate, the dog at that time even in his grief was compensated for Ayako had left him a son and a daughter before she catalyzed the cure for the curse. All jyuunishi members except Suzurin and the Dog were the only ones not claimed by the delayed death curse after 2 years but all 14 cursed spirits of the Jyuunishi and their God was still passed on the off spings of the Sohma."  
  
"Thus this technique was risky for the other requisite steps must be done and it must be really your mates which means it is your soul mates not just any woman or man you see and they must accept all of you the person and the curse forms. And since Tohru's love and life sacrifice is strong it is equivalent to 4 years of respite time. You all have time to find a lasting cure to your cursed existence."  
  
This statement gave tentative hope for all 14 cursed souls they tried out the benefits of the curse they embraced the non-curse people present there. For the first time in Momiji's memory he finally embraced his sister and his mother and he was part of a family again. The other jyuunishi was crying softly in joyful elation for in the first time in many years they can hold on tightly to their loved ones within their arms without changing to their cursed forms they all thought: "Thank you our onigiri, Thank you Tohru we will work hard to continue what you have started and justify the reason for your sacrifice." Seeing this Uo, Saki and Megumi cried in joy and sadness for they see that Tohru even in her death was able to bring happiness with her little sacrifices and deeds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Chapter 2:  
  
The Sohma's has learned to accept the gift that their beloved flower has given them through here sacrifice. And some surprising love matches are made.  
  
Review:  
  
CesiaChi : Oh what a sad story!! It made me want to cry please update soon!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Aw... I wish it'd be a Kyoru...  
  
Reply:  
  
Konbawa! Arigato for all the reviews I'm trying really hard in giving more polished chapters. Chapter 2 is currently under edit while chapter 3 is currently in the works. I'm sorry to disappoint Kyoru fans but it was a request from a friend to make it Yukiru. . . Anyway Tohru is currently backstage and an OC takes center stage now I'm planning for the romance level to evolve around her although Tohru still affects the story as it evolves (hint hint). Check out some new changes at the plot summary and charcter descriptions to guide you I've made some significant changes or not. Any way thanks. – Raine-Marauder 


	5. Chapter 2: As Time Passes By: A Look Wit...

AN: FB not mine.  
  
Holding On To Love  
Chapter 2  
As Time Passes By: A Look Within the Past 2 Years  
  
It has passed 2 years since Tohru's Sacrifice, the Sohma's had learned to accept the gift that their beloved onigiri has given them through her sacrifice. And the added bonus of it's side effects which resulted in a more stronger family tiers with the whole clan and the added help of Megumi, Saki and Arisa in the research for other alternative cures and of how they can search and hunt for their own individual mates. Lets recap the highlighted events of the last 2 years past.  
  
To every ones surprise Akito and Saki with Kureno and Arisa had fallen in love within the 1st year of their grace period as the Jyuunishi came to call it. Akito and Kureno confirmed that Hana and Uo are their soul mates so they pursued their mates and proved to them that it was not the need that made their hearts spark but it was love only love that made them claim them as their mates. So they had gotten married in a double matrimonial celebration within that year causing some very humorous comments from the peanut gallery consisting of the Mabudachi Trio and Kazuma and Ritsu. Currently in the 2nd year of the grace period, both Saki and Arisa are 5 months pregnant making Akito who works as chairman of board for Sohma Inc. and Kureno who currently owns a restaurant with his wife were nervous wrecks and having fatherhood anxieties were driving Hatori mad who by the way is currently 29 years old extremely amused and harassed by the two males at the same time. He, as the handsome family doctor has garnered the title of elusive and very eligible bachelor and was always being besieged for dates.  
  
Kyo at 20 and Kagura at 21 after finishing college (after several summer classes and full loads subjects for University) respectively had finally admitted their true feelings for each other and are currently preparing for their wedding to be held on the second week of April for Kagura wants a beach wedding after a year of formal courtship and several months of engagement, this greatly overjoyed several of their families and friends for they tire of the couples constant bickering and pretending. Since Kyo was admitted into the jyuunishi circle as a full member he was given an important position within the Sohma Business Empire.  
  
Ayame who is currently single at 29 years old has hired Ritsu at 25 years old although more confident in bearing and attitude (he no longer wears women's kimonos he doesn't flip anymore) as his Manager and Promoter to handle the business end of his ever-growing Fashion Empire. Due to this new duties and during one business promoting trip Ritsu finally found his mate, a very promising ramp model by the name of Sakura Jousuei, a 23 year old native of Osaka, They after just 3 months of whirlwind courtship got engage to be married on the lovely monthof February the month of hearts t(they got hitched first before Kyo!) with Ayame as wedding designer and coordinator with faithful Mine.  
  
Shigure ever the reclusive writer hermit who is currently 29 years old and should be mature still frequently chases after his number one obsession: High School Girls in time with his mate hunting which is exceedingly getting difficulty for he can't feel the vibe that Kurno and Ritsu who keep telling him that he will feel if his mate is near. So in his spare time he is still making Mitchan miserable by playing her pranks during his submission days just to rile her up. She fortunately thanks her luck that she is not Shigure's girlfriend.  
  
Haru at 19 and Isuzu/Rin at 20 are currently dating and starting to rebuilt their relationship as mates/soulmates from scratch, currently handling some of the Sohma's business overseas. Haru still gets Rin and himself lost but Rin just enjoys the their rather adventurous travels together they both are being educated by long distance learning technology.  
  
Yuki as the rat age 20 is currently single and still "hunting" for his own mates while trying to live his life to it's fullest as his promise to Tohru he still feels that she is his love so he tries to look for the same feeling he felt with her to try and track his own soulmate. He got into the Sohma board of directors with Akito as head chairman after graduating Tokyo University with Kyo in their race competition who finishes college first? (unfortunately they were tied which is still a cause for their social arguments when they meet which is almost every day!!).  
  
Meanwhile Momiji who is currently 19 and is studying at Tokyo University and is majoring in Business Administration, preparing himself for a place in the Sohma board with Yuki and Akito. He has also found his mate, who is a fellow schoolmate, an 18 year old freshmen by the name of Tomoyo Mikage who is an education major. They both decided on a long 5 months of dating and courtship and currently Momiji is planning them a romantic dinner date at the Tokyo Tower. (I say Good luck to him.)  
  
Kisa and Hiro are currently enjoying high school life at Kaibara High has gained Akito's seal of approval because they were proven to be one of the mated pair of the jyuunishi soulmates (this mated pairs are 1) Kyo and Kagura, 2) Rin and Haru and lastly 3) Kisa and Hiro) they have the blessings of the clan to continue their relationship in the open for all the world to see and free from the darkness that used to taint it but Akito jokingly and half seriously said that they should focus on finishing there studies first before doing any hanky panky which caused the two to blush becomingly.  
  
During past 2 years the memory of Tohru Honda, remain as a source of love and inspiration in there daily lives. She was never forgotten. But to the unmated jyuunishi circle members love was still elusive and time was of the essence and only 2 years are left of the grace period. This made mate finding a difficult task for the remaining bachelor jyuunishis, which are Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki. With this situation, the question remains Who are the 4 men's soul mate?  
  
While the Sohma's where enjoying a respite from the curse, the world around them continues to revolve. Kaibara prefecture has improved during the years, what used to be a simple city is now a bustling mini metropolis with the Sohma business propelling the town forward in major economical and technological advancements. The sudden active participation of the Sohma Jyuunishi in the Social and Economic arena took the prefecture and the city of Tokyo by storm these bishounen and higly elegible males were suddenly the focus of many females vying for there attention, which is enjoyed by Ayame and Shigure and highly evaded by Hatori and Yuki, and Highly amused the male Sohma's who are currently taken. It is said that many girls and women cried at the wedding of Akito and Kureno, while Kagura, Rin and Kisa still get jealous looks when they date their boyfriends. Momiji and Ritsu's sudden change of status from eligible to engage caused many sighs of envy among the female population at Kaibara.  
  
While these events are going on in a little ways of Ayame's shop a building across the block a new colorful shop was under renovation and, which in the future weeks will a new shop, a new hope for endless possibilities. . .  
  
??????????????????????????  
  
Review:  
  
Iridecent Goddess: Oh thats so sad!  
  
Reply:  
  
I know my friend even cried while she was reading this while I was editing the first 3 chapters. Anyway I'm happy that my writing evoked emotions even a little bit. Ureshii!!! Thanks, I hope your happy and keep reading my works this is the awaited chapter 2 of HOTL. While the chapter 3, 4, 5 and 6 will be the much awaited first encounter. 


	6. Chapter 3: Seeing You for the First Time

Holding On To Love

Chapter 3  
Seeing You For the First Time I: A Snowy Afternoon  
(The Tingles in my Heart)

Author's Note: Totally edited and revised chapter so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Domo! Please review I need it sincerely especially now I'm editing and revising some chapters…

It was a lovely winter's day just on the last month of the 2nd year of the Jyuunishi "Grace Period", the air was filled with the smells of fresh fallen snow, crisp green apples and minty smells of fresh herbs from Yuki's garden. The little house in the woods is alive again, what was once a solitary quiet house after Tohru's death was once again full of laughter and merriment. It was alive again, a home. A party, a Christmas party to be exact was being prepared by the Sohma's as a celebration of togetherness, for being a family with friends and loves ones, for the first time in their lives there were going to party that by the way was scheduled for tonight and I becoming a yearly habit after Her (being Tohru) sacrifice to celebrate her gift to them. While Kagura, Rin and Kisa with and Uo cook at the kitchen. Megumi with Momiji, Hiro, Kyo and Haru were setting all the downstairs room to fit all of them. While this was going on Shigure, Ayame and Hatori left early after breakfast to avoid the Christmas eve crunch. Kureno, and Ritsu were distracting the others while decorating the house for the party that night. While Yuki, just newly arrived from his garden, with a basketful of produce which made Uo happy that they have extra ingredients added salad to the party menu. Yuki after talking with Kagura and finding out that the others forgot to tell Shigure and the others to pick up the pre-ordered smoked ham and specialty chocolates volunteered to get it himself as Shigure and the others already left earlier that day and it's already lunch time and they haven't come back yet so the volunteered "Errand boys" were unavailable to pick it up, so Yuki needing to relax after his jaunt in his gardens and he was unwilling to mess around with either the food or the decorations (he was quite inept in regards to cooking and cleaning.) went to town on his brand new scooter. Akito and Hana who were manning the barbecue grill (while secretly making out.) told him to be careful and hurry up. Then Hana grinning at all the happiness that she can feel vibrate from the house and starts reminiscing of how they got to this point in time.

Flashback:

Yuki's Secret base was restored just after a month of that faithful gathering day when they were told the truth about their Ongiri's sacrifice although it was at the same time that, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo decided to return and try to pick up the pieces of their home life. The other jyuunishi also helped around the first few weeks cleaning out the house but when they, the 14 jyuunishi with Kazuma, Hana, Uo and Megumi came to Tohru's room Shigure decided to send the other important clothes and things of Tohru to her special room at the honke , but Hana with eyes in a kind of trance said; "No don't Shigure san I feel that you can use the bed and some of the other things here leave it here and make it into a guest or spare room while Tohru's clothes and other personal items can be put in her room at the honke. I feel that you will need this room someday. . "Then as if nothing happened she looks up at Akito and says "What are all staring at me for? Did something happen?" Uo said "Nothing Hana. You just got weird for a moment." "So Shigure what are we gonna do? "Haru asked. Hatori answered for him and said, "Tohru's clothes and other personal items can be put in her room at the honke while the other items can be left here I think(he winks at the others making Hana look at him weirdly) that Shi-han will use the room someday." And so with the plan set they helped each other restore the house. A few days later Yuki took up gardening again and does the laundry while whistling a happy tune and for some reason Kyo took cooking classes so that he can cook for the 3 of them, while Shigure insisted on cleaning the house every two days trying to maintain his little Flower's cleanliness. So the once neglected house, sparkled and flourished once more. And most importantly the grief in all of their hearts is starting to heal. . .

End Flashback

While in the Sohma Domains a party was starting, in the city proper, Yuki was just enjoying his errand since all he was going to do was pick up the items he decided to wait out the crowds that fill the shop since the party was not for hours yet. So he went to the café across the street, choosing an outside table, in front of the shop ordering pasta and hot buns and a glass of freshly squeezed apple juice for his lunch since it was too late to go home and eat there, when he was suddenly hit by a weird feeling in his stomach, Something was tugging at his heartstrings. His instincts were going haywire! He agitatedly looked around trying to place the feeling, looking for something to answer the sudden feeling of emptiness inside him. While he was doing this a memory of a conversation with the mated jyuunishi about The Mate instincts came to his mind helping him calm down his racing heart. . .

Flashback:

The honke was alight with laughter during the New Year's Party that first year since she died. Yuki was talking with his family when Shigure in his cheerful perverted-ness asked Akito how he knew that Hana was his mate since he was curious and needed I help in finding his own. Akito answered, "You just know, your gut instinct will tell you as if something in you would tug at your heart telling you that she is there then you will start to feel things. Kureno said to me that he can smell Uo's scent that was what lead him to her that first day her scent woke up his mating instincts then he just knew that she is his mate. He was already certain then after he really talked to her that forged their soul bond. While I felt the same way about Hana I was just held back by the death curse I didn't want her to suffer my curse." "You mean it was a scent, then her personality then afterwards just like magic you bonded?" Ayame asked. "Yes that's right!!!" Hiro, Haru and Kyo all answered the same time. Then they all laughed because Kyo, Haru and Hiro blushed.

End Flashback.

After calming down he closed his eyes slowly turning his head around, then when he was pointing towards the left side of the café, the scent of Sakura blossoms and strawberries suddenly hit him making his eyes open then lo and behold! There she was, an angel had descended on earth. She had the most beautiful entrancing silvery-gray eyes and long black hair. She was just removing her gloves while looking around for a free table, then as if deciding that the café was too crowded outside or inside, she was about to leave when Yuki catching her eyes gestured her, a welcome sign to share his table. She, eyes twinkling with relief (since all that skating made her hungry) smiled and took the proffered sit. Yuki still stupefied by that endearing smile could only come out of his trance while she was being attended to by the waitress and proceeded to smile back at her when she momentarily glanced his way and proceeded to calm his racing heart. He continued to eat while she waited for her meal. Then as if timed by the gods themselves snow began to fall gently creating a romantic atmosphere just for the two of them, two complete strangers sharing a table in a crowded room. The smiled at each other and contemplatively enjoy the quiet solitude of the falling snow while eating. After a few minutes of watching her secretly, Yuki finally calm and in control of his haywire senses, started a conversation. He asked her. "Hi, I was just wandering may I know the name of the person whom I've shared such a wonderful afternoon under the falling snow of this Christmas eve?

My names' Sohma Yuki." Startled and amused since she had at least experienced this event three times today and with 3 other very eligible and handsome Sohma men, which this one was a 4th of she seems to be magnetically attractive today for handsome men from the Sohma family today, what Luck! She the Angel (as he taught of her) smiled and cheerily said, "Why thank you kind sir that was very polite of you! (The 2nd of today) Anyway thanks for sharing your table with me and by the way, Onamae wa Sakurareishi Tenshi dozo yoroshiku." On that note they shook hands and both felt the electricity tingling on their hands and spines. For a few crystallized minutes both contemplating that tingle with Yuki too dazed and surprised to move, while Tenshi tries to see whether this young man has a soul injury or even a broken thread of fate. The harsh ring of a cell phone coming from one of the tables beside them woke them from their daze and they started to talk normally trying to analyze personally that tingling feeling that both of them felt. They were having a great time eating lunch while socializing with Tenshi telling him that she'd meet his other cousins which made him quite secretly competitive to even attract more of her attention. Then a blaring alarm like sound came from the direction of Tenshi's bag cut their shared laughter off and she discretely peaked in her bag to turn it off and see what the message was about, she suddenly turned pale but resolute, and hurriedly placed a few yen bills on the table and bid him a hurried, "Good bye nice meeting you Mr. Sohma and again thanks." And just like that she headed straight for the exit while making sure that some of her tools were in her bag and pockets and hurriedly entered her car and sped off towards the Kaibara woods.

This galvanized Yuki to action as if he loathed seeing here go leaving enough to pay for his food he hurriedly followed her, after a few minutes. He saw her get into a car and drive off just barely getting the plate number as it went past the sidewalk he was in. He then hurriedly went back to fetch his scooter and finish his errand and went home to a family party, happy, elated for having found his half but for a melancholic twinge in his heart for a remembered sunny smile and shining blue eyes and yellow ribbons flowing in the air. . .


	7. Chapter 4: Seeing You for the First Time...

Holding On To Love  
Chapter 4  
Seeing You For the First Time II: A Flash of Sensation  
(EMERGENCY! A Comatose Snake)

Author's Note: Totally edited and revised chapter so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Domo! Please review I need it sincerely especially now I'm editing and revising some chapters…

While rests of the Sohma's were preparing for the party that night and Yuki was still communing with nature at his winter garden ( a greenhouse situated a few feet away from his original garden or base.) Shigure, Ayame and Hatori got sorted to take care of buying drinks and a few extras from the store. Laughingly they all agreed to go and after breakfast had trooped to Hatori's car.

After just a few minutes the three of them decided that Ayame was the one to buy the small trinkets for prizes while Shigure will buy the added foodstuffs for finger foods after dinner and Hatori since he's got the car will buy the beverages and pick up his cousins afterwards at the town center near the giant Christmas tree for a late lunch. So they went their separate ways to do their picked errands.

Ayame left alone to his devices started to look around at the shops. Decided to walk by his shop to ensure its security since Mine was the only person manning the store. After exchanging a few words with her he went on his jaunt and visited several shops looking for just the right trinkets and little baubles to use as prizes for the contest. When his eyes alighted on a very extraordinary shop window right across the block from his shop, he spontaneously decided to visit it as it was open and he saw that it was quite un-crowded unlike the other shops he went too. Even his shop was crowded what with the last minute shoppers doing some Christmas shopping. Inside the shop he was greeted with the heady aromas of herbs, spices and dried flowers and the warmth of a cherry fire burning in a fireplace. The shop was full of curious things ranging from herbal products, oils, lotions, soaps, teas, crackers and other things made with herbs and spices, to trinkets such as semi precious gemstones with crystals and beads wrought in gold, silver and other materials making beautiful jewelry, to antique and modern baubles like vases, lamps, candle holders, snow globes, paintings, figurines and many other curious things. Ayame having an eye for beauty was lured to a particular set of gold and gemstone antique figurines who are made in the image of jyuunishi and their God but the thing that he focused on was that it had the cat with the set and each animal and the God was being held, hugged or carried by a maiden, who for his eyes greatly resembled Tohru, especially the one who had a snake wrapped around it's waist. He was too focused on the memories the figurines invoked that he didn't notice that he was being watched by cheerful silvery-gray eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Ayame finally coming out of his memories, turned around and froze transfixed by the vision that was presented before him and as if a voice in his said "I've found her my MATE." Tenshi, the female vision that so transfixed Ayame was starting to panic when the man (in this case is Ayame) had seemed turned to stone and that he seems not to be breathing at all after staring at her for a full 2 minutes. Tenshi thinking that the person was having an attack or something promptly lead the bishounen man (yes, she still noticed his looks even though it was an emergency.) to sit on one of the sofa sets that was littered around the shop giving I a homey feel. Ayame still dazed and like a puppy obediently followed and sat down automatically while Tenshi ran to the shop's backroom kitchen and made some tea to revive her comatose costumer.

While Tenshi was calmly thinking of a way to revive the silver haired man who suddenly decided to turn to stone while staring at her said man was having a rather heated discussion inside his mind. Contrary to popular belief, Ayame was not a ditz, I mean just because a man cares about how people present themselves to the world and more preferably in his clothes he is not a ditz. He accordingly is quite deep and has embraced his own animal spirit the snake, represents deep thinking and analysis but also the aggressiveness of the species, what is called instinct. While outside he seems to have turned to ice inside his mind Ayame was having a mini war. Which is fought between his rationale and his instincts, on one side his instincts are proclaiming: MATE? Must Possess! Must Claim MATE! Must be Complete before she is Taken Away! While on the other hand his human side is trying to calm his instinctual urges and trying to regain conscious control of his body so as to ensure whether his senses are telling him the truth about having found his mate and as well as not to frighten her with his aggressiveness.

Trying to regulate his breathing, Ayame slowly calms down enough to regain his senses and take in his present situation and the fact that his mate's scent was permeating his senses, the smell of strawberries and cream. So when Tenshi, the store's owner comes out with his tea he was in control of his faculties and has set his charm on high, deciding right there and then to charm her socks off with his wit and conversational skills.

Tenshi seeing that the man had somewhat recovered from his stupor and said "Hello seems like you've recovered from whatever attack you just had, I'm sorry if my presence startled you I was just going to assist you since I don't have an assistant as of yet so I'm on solo flight. By the way the name's Sakurareishi Tenshi, the owner of this Curiosity Shop called Pleasures. Anyway are you alright now Mister . . ." She said while giving him the tea and shaking his hand at the same time. Tenshi felt a flash of heat which warmth her inside out, on just the simple contact of his hands. While Ayame relished the feel of her skin against his hands, which calmed his mating instincts somewhat and said. "Oh the names Sohma Ayame, and your shop is definitely pleasurable from the beautiful antiques, jewelry and aromatherapy stuff it's definitely a Curio shop. By the way I'm also a shop owner and fashion designer I own a shop called AYAME just across this shop so in effect were neighbors. Anyway who made that Jyuunishi set? It's an antique isn't it?" "Oh, that's great isn't it curious I own a Curio shop and You own a dress shop and we're right across from each other. Oh and about the figurines yes there antiques, The Jyuunishi and the Maiden as it was called made from yellow gold, several precious gemstones and porcelain, It was made by an artist from Guangzhou province in China 100 years ago and was once owned by the head astrologer of the Chinese royal court."

And so the minutes ticked by Ayame and Tenshi passed the time sipping tea and having a mutually delightful conversation and getting to know each other. After a few moments Ayame saw the time it was almost lunch time he decided to buy the Jyuunishi set for a discounted prize and promised his new friend ( and prospective mate) to come back another day. So he left the store with a jaunty wave and a happy spring in his step, with his heart singing with joy and elation of having found his mate.

Tenshi bemused by the events that lead to her having a new friend, her first Christmas sale and amused at Ayame's jaunty walk decided to close up the shop and walk around town a little bit to familiarize herself around.

A few blocks away Ayame decided to shop some more before he meet Shigure and Hator at the Giant Christmas tree before eating lunch with them at their favorite cafe. And while doing so his thoughts are of a beautiful angel that was sure to brighten his life. . .


	8. Chapter 5: Seeing You for the First Time...

Holding On To Love  
Chapter 5  
Seeing You For the First Time III: The Scent of My Woman  
(Puppy Love)

Author's Note: Totally edited and revised chapter so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Domo! Please review I need it sincerely especially now I'm editing and revising some chapters…

Shigure after leaving his two cousins to their own devices, He expertly weaved through the crowds and bought the extra foodstuffs that were his assigned task. After doing his chores he decided to look around the shops seeing if he needed to buy last minute gifts for anybody. And headed towards the shops at the business street of Kaibara.

It was already a few hours since that faithful meeting with Sohma Ayame at her shop she was a bit flustered about her reaction when she touched his hands, She thinks that maybe she just imagined the spark of heat she felt when they had skin contact. But whether it was real or not she knew that the attraction she felt for him during the conversation that followed was as real, not unlike the spark she felt during that handshake. So dwelling on her thoughts she walks absentmindedly towards the other shops of Kaibara .

Shigure, was happily looking around the animals for sale at a leading pet store and was currently playing with a small shit-zu puppy when something sweet smelling filled his senses which made him black out and be a little dazed, he hurriedly shook his head to get rid of his stupor. His mind was quite busy trying to place the source of the scent, the aroma of strawberries and mint, which he was hit with suddenly. Slightly disoriented but fully in control of his faculties he sniffed around him discretely trying to locate the source of such an enticing smell. His enhanced senses lead him to the corner of the shop wherein the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was observing the aquarium section of the shop looking at a particularly large Arawana fish. Her profile was being gently illuminated by the afternoon sun filtering through the fish tanks and the windows, she had the most intriguing eyes which shifted from gray to silver then to silvery gray, she had the longest hair of obsidian silk that was moving sensuously with the slight movements of her body. And specking of her body it was a masterpiece of an art. She had a pale creamy tinted skin with her cheeks with a hint of a rosy blush and her lips, they where uncolored and un-tinted with color or gloss but was a natural shade of red. While a part of Shigure's brain was collating such information his jyuunishi instinct was insistently stating such words such as: MATE! Eureka, I'm a Genius I've found my mate, must charm her and entice her to be mine. All MINE! And then I will Hug her, Kiss her, and be her LOVE slave for all of my natural days. And with her beauty I sure am will be in HEAVEN soon. Tralalalalala lalalala. (Insert pervert grin here.)

While Shigure's brain was being his perverted self, Tenshi who was already bored with watching the Arawana swim around was suddenly feeling a little weird as if she was being stared at like the time in her shop when Ayame became petrified she dreading about finding a petrified person slowly turned around and was greeted with the sight of a huggleicious man with the most sexy grin she had ever seen was currently eyeing her as if she were prey. Encouraged by that naughty grin she smiled back at him which gave him the nerve to approach her and introduce himself. He said; "Hello my name is Sohma Shigure, would you like to go and have some pre lunch snack with me at that café across the street, my treat.", which was said with a very engaging and sexy grin while placing a kiss on her proffered hand. She replied while tingling all over from that very sensual but gentle kiss said. "Oh you must be the writer, Hi nice to meet you, yes I think I wanna have that little snack and the name is Tenshi Sakurareishi and I own my own shop near AYAME's shop is Ayame Sohma by any chance your cousin? I've met him, charm runs in the family, I see." This made Shigure grin more and proceeded to take her captured hand which he hasn't let go off and walk her to the café across the street.

At the café they were both enjoying their tall glasses of Iced Mocha and Strawberry shake and a plateful of banana parfaits each with the added spice of a light flirtation mixed in the conversation. She found him quite an intelligent conversant while he found her witty and smart. They were both having fun exchanging funny anecdotes and eating their way through the fattening snacks. After finishing both of them left the café and went for a walk, when She suddenly remembers a scheduled appointment with a friend of hers she happily exchanges telephone numbers with him and thanks him for the treat and leaves him with a sweet smile and a jaunty wave.

Happy with what serendipity gave him he remarks. "What a woman. And she is mine." And goes merrily goes on his way to meet with his cousins for that late lunch after doing the rest of his chores. . .


	9. Chapter 6: Seeing Your For the First Tim...

Holding On To Love  
Chapter 6  
Seeing You For the First Time IV: A Second Chance at Love  
(The Dragon's Eyes)

Author's Note: Totally edited and revised chapter so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Domo! Please review I need it sincerely especially now I'm editing and revising some chapters…

Dr. Hatori Sohma was a complex man with simple dreams but was thwarted by both fate and that of his curse form leaving him separated with his unattainable and unforgotten love for Kana; of all the jyuunishi his form was the least practical and usable. For as the dragon of the Zodiac he had power over the mind to bind memory or eradicate it completely from a person's mind, but his form as the dragon of the sea or the seahorse was a very debilitating effect for such an empowered man even Yuki's mouse/rat form was not just hopelessly floating through water unlike his form.

So for him this brief respite from the curse was a blessing even though it came with such a price. So even though he was made in charge of the last minute errands with his cousins Shigure and Ayame he was quite content just to enjoy the beauty of Kaibara on this snowy morning, while driving around in his car heading towards the local supermarket for the beverages that were pre-ordered before hand to avoid the Christmas rush. After arriving at the store and paying for the drinks and getting help from the store custodians to load it up in his car's trunk he left to enjoy a tender respite from his rambunctious cousins and enjoy the peace and quiet of the morning.

He parked his car and went by foot to the public park were the man made lake was frozen and was turned to a local ice skating rink by the people who were having fun on the ice. He in turn watched the skaters while enjoying a bag of roasted chestnuts and some hot chocolate brought from one of the food stands that were sponsored by the local city government as a fundraiser for the local children's library.

While this was going on. Tenshi was having a great time skating with Atty. Raine Mizuhara (her pre-scheduled date), her best friend and wife of the famed Atty. Maru Mizuhara the best lawyer in Kaibara, and both owners and partners of one of the leading law firms in Japan. Raine and she were friends since high school although Raine was 2 years older than her and Junior while she was a Freshmen and it was she who helped Tenshi move in and have a new home here in quiet and peaceful Kaibara from the rat race of Tokyo. Both of them were waiting for Raine's husband who was a running a little late from an errand. So when Maru arrived Raine and Tenshi teased him until he agreed to buy them Hot Fudge sundaes from one of the booths. After having their ice dream Raine and Maru went home and Tenshi excused herself from them and stayed and enjoyed the skating once more.

Hatori who was enjoying the scene quietly suddenly had an urge to join in the fun and skate himself now that only a few people where on it (just one to three persons including Tenshi and they look like they were quitting to go home and prepare lunch since it was 10:30 am already. So he got on the ice and skated. He was enjoying the feel of the icy wind on his face and the speed that he was making on the ice that he neglected to see where he was going. While Hatori was enjoying himself just a few feet off to the right, Tenshi who was back on the ice skating, was doing a double salco when she lost her footing and was suddenly hurtling towards a heartbreakingly handsome man on her right who was currently speeding in her direction. Hatori's eyes were closed savoring the feeling when suddenly he collided with an alarmingly soft and very feminine body that smelled of strawberries and winter roses and both fell flat on the ice with her on top of him. While secretly enjoying the feel of her body draped over him while his back was on the cold ice, Hatori a little bit winded slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a vision of loveliness that he thought it couldn't be real, what he saw was such a heartbreakingly beautiful face that grew more lovelier the longer he looked at it but he doesn't know the color of her eyes and who ever his goddess was she was currently out of it and since they were the only ones on the ice they were left alone. Hatori's primal instincts were making a racket in his head, with words like: "Spring has come, at last." "MATE, Mine!" While this was going on his head he gently and gingerly sat up while still cradling her in his arms and his right hand softly felt for her pulse while his left hand was alternatively massaging her other wrist and scalp to encourage her to wake up when he'd made sure that she was just winded and not hurt. While waiting for her to open her eyes and see her soul for the first time and knew by some magical instinct that it would complete his as he waited for what seemed like an eternity.

While all this was going on, in Tenshi's unconscious mind she was having a sense overload of sorts first she felt a warm muscular body under her then after a few minutes cradling her safe in warm arms leaning on a chest that smelled of clean snow, aspen trees and spear mint. She also felt long and lean fingers massage her wrists and scalp which was relaxing while the other counted her pulse beat. She realized that she collide with the handsome man on her right, and that really she ought to wake up to unburden her weight from him now that she has recovered. And so she slowly opened her silvery-gray eyes and meet the most intense hazel green eyes she has ever seen even though one of it was a bit unclear like it was unseeing. And as though in a trance she felt a connection with him like the other 2 men she meet today she felt an awareness of belonging of finding a piece of her soul that finally returned to her after such a long time of being incomplete.

While she was mesmerized with his eyes, Hatori wa equally mesmerized himself and was currently enjoying the sensation of finally being complete in every way possible for one being to be complete. And collecting himself he said; "Are you alright miss? Do you want to go to my clinic so that I may make sure you are not injured with the proper equipment, I'm a doctor, my name's Dr. Sohma Hatori?" Tenshi answered. "No, Thank you Dr. Sohma, are you by any chance related to an Ayame and Shigure Sohma?" Then startled at the names that she uttered. Hatori spoke honestly "Yes, they are my cousins, why did they bother you by any chance? Please forgive my cousins naughtiness they don't get out much." Hatori said with panache with a very mischievous and attractive smile at her. She caught the joke and laughingly said; "No, it's just I meet them today what a coincidence fate does to meet 3 Sohma males in the same day. So Dr. Sohma, since you diagnosed that I am fine do you want to have another go with me on the ice to see whether we can really skate since my nether regions are about to become Popsicles although it's pretty toasty here in your arms?" finished with an apologetic and cute smile. Hatori although outwardly composed but inwardly blushing about having been caught enjoying embracing her helped her to her feet and agreed to skate with her.

So the hours passed, the two of them had fun gliding through the ice sharing the experience and talking about themselves until the city clock tower chimed the bells 12 times indicating that it was lunch time. They playfully and reluctantly separated after exchanging calling cards to head towards their own lunch appointments. Tenshi left him with a sweet smile and the promise of spring. Before he himself walked reluctantly back towards his car with a rare happy smile on his face, to get his two cousins home. Thankful for once that he was going to be given a second chance at embracing spring in his heart. . .


	10. Chapter 7: Have a Happy Christmas: Kami

Holding on to Love

Chapter 7: Have a Happy Christmas

(Kami Sends Us Angels)

Authors Note: Gomenasai! I only updated the story now I'm too busy in my job… But honestly I'll try harder to update all of my fics… Yakusoku!! Furuba is not mine…..:P

After her meeting with the princely violet-eyed man named Yuki Sohma the 4th Sohma man she had meet today, Tenshi was currently driving towards the Kaibara home-woods (which was near the Sohma Bunke of Shigure) while was thinking of her very memorable and romantic encounters she had that day.

While this was going on Ayame, Shigure and Hatori had already meet at the giant Christmas tree at the park and decided to have a proper but late lunch at Shiro's their favorite restaurant since high school. There they had a satisfying late lunch, Hatori said; "Ayame , Shigure did you by any chance meet a very lovely girl named Sakurareishi Tenshi? It seems she is my Spring" The two men where taken aback, then Ayame said; "Hands off Tori she's my Mate." Shigure was surprised Ayame was arguing with Hasan but he had a stake as well so declared "Oh no you don't she's Mine!". Then, as if realizing something they all said at the same time elated, surprised, and confused beyond believe, "Oh my God! She's our soul mate, We share one woman as a twin mate!?" All this while staring unbelievable into each others shocked and apprehensive faces wondering how to understand and solve this heart wrenching dilemma, not knowing that another Sohma player will be joining them. . . .

Meanwhile, Yuki, after finishing his errands was driving his scooter home using the route that went by the restaurant called Shiro's, when he spotted his older brother with his other older cousins inside the restaurant all looking shell shocked and spaced out. Thinking something bad happened he quickly parked near Hator's car and went inside. He called out. "Shigure! Is anything the matter with you guys?" while tapping Shigure's back, causing him to yelp out in surprise and jumping almost out of his seat and which startled the other two men to wake up from super shocked mode and self induced wonderings. Hatori recovering quickly said "Oh Yuki, why are you here? Bewildered and slightly bemused by his older cousin's reactions he replied, while seating himself on their table. "Oh, the guys forgot some more errands to give you so I volunteered to do them." Which earned him nods from three older men, knowing that they were listening he continued. "Anyway, I meet the most beautiful woman today, who seems to have attracted your attention as well…….." He was interrupted when he saw Ayame, Hatori and Shigure give him semi bewildered and semi possessive glances and said… "why do I have a feeling that what I'm about to say would definitely upset you and earn myself a few threatening looks…." Yuki trailed of and finally realizing that.. "O my kami, don't tell me that you felt it too that flash of electricity and other instinctual reactions… Don't tell me that Tenshi is also your mate?!?!" He spoke slowly being sharing the same bewildered, shocked, horrified and confused looks when that all realized that they have ALL bonded with one female…

Then in a move that would help rationalize things Hatori said "Maybe, we should ask Akito or any of the Sohma Elders to how approach this matter… I mean wouldn't be impossible and improbable if we all have one and the same mate??" So saying this which broke the catatonic states the other were in and they uniformedly straightened themselves headed back to the family gathering, and unanimously shelving for the mean time the weird quadruple bond mating problem.

At the party that lasted until the morning next day the Mabudachi trio plus One Prince drowned their bewildered lamentable minds in kaluas, punch and sodas, To the bemusement of some of their other cousins and friends. So it was of no surprise when come morning that they were pissed drunk and suffering from severe hangovers and ringing killer headaches.

Meanwhile deep in the heart of the Kaibara woods, in a secluded clearing a shining white orb suddenly landed form the sky. As the light fades away an ethereal being emerges long flowing white sundress envelopes a body of a goddess with blindingly white wings and long straight locks of brown frame a heartbreakingly familiar face with endless blue infinity for eyes, blinking a little dazedly she lifted a pale hand and blew a few dazzling snow white feathers on the wind and smiling serenely waited for the events that was to come…

Tenshi having arrived at the woods parked her car near a makeshift dirt path and started collecting dried, fallen leaves and fresh flowers on the grounds of the woods as a cover action just incase when someone sees her and asks why she was there. She then pulls from her bag the same tool that gave the warning alarm earlier at the café with Yuki, a crystal scrying object, and proceeds to follow it's pointed direction, after a few meters of ground covered she found soft white feathers as a trail on the ground, knowing she was on the correct path she followed and picked up these heaven sent treasures glowing an unearthly glow as she walked to its source. Finally arriving at the clearing silvery grey eyes meet blue skies for the first time and suddenly in understanding they both smiled and in a trancelike motion held hands causing the angel to loss her wings in a blizzard of snow white feathers with spirit fingers suddenly gaining blood and flesh…

While a few kilometers away Yuki was suddenly revived from his drunken stupor and, he felt something inside himself come alive. The feeling that he lost when Tohru Honda died, and at the same time like the intense shivers he felt when he touched Tenshi's hands. A little bit wildly he tried to trace the feelings of connection he felt and when he didn't find it he clutched his pajama top in reflex as if to stop his heart from hurting and unerringly his eyes landed on a pair of pale yellow ribbons that an angel used to wear and he for the first time in 2 years wept for a lost unfulfilled love…

At the same time as these events happened to Yuki, Kyo awoke from memories and a loving voice that called his name in acceptance and friendship and he smiled and said Arigato Tohru …

Meanwhile in the other parts of the house, Kisa awoke for once peacefully without nightmares of death and isolation but instead dreamt of laughter from her oneechan, and cuddled softly between Hiro and Momiji on the sofa bed and feel asleep again dreaming serenely of blue eyes and onigiris.

While Hana safe in Akito's arms while standing in the living room suddenly opened her eyes and straightened at attention having felt the denpa waves of a long lost friend for just an instant before it went away, relaxing instantly in her husbands calming embrace.

In the following morning after the happy party, Hatori having woken up with a hangover was enjoying a cup of strong black coffee on the porch quietly reminiscing about the snow question; What comes after the snow melts? And fondly remembers the onigiri's smiling face… While Shigure and Ayame blinkingly and slowly makes tea and coffee at the kitchen while nursing incredible hangovers. While Yuki was for once peacefully slumbering after his bout of tears.

The two awake hangover victims were interrupted in their pain induced misery when Akito and their cousins all trampled in the kitchen noisily to make a late breakfast, which caused Shigure to whimper when he was tapped on the head by Kagura, while Ayame was being harassed by an amused Haru.

So the little house in the woods, was happily awakening to a new day and unknowingly for it's inhabitants some surprises will come there way….


	11. Chapter 8: Of Comfort and of Professions

Holding on to Love

Chapter 8: Of Comfort and of Professions

(Kami Sends Us Angels Part II)

Authors Note: Gomenasai! I only updated the story now, it's been like a one year or more already it's just that I'm so busy with my crazy life these days… Anyway this ones a long and a dozy, so enjoy! But honestly I'll try harder to update all of my fics… Yakusoku!!

Furuba is not mine…..:P

While the two of the four drunken Sohma's recover from their hangover amidst the heckling of their cousins, in this fine morning after the Christmas party. We go back to the mysterious events that took place just a hop and a skip away yesterday.

Flashback:

Near a little clearing in the Sohma home woods Tenshi, was currently walking hand in hand with a now human angel, who was currently transferring knowledge through a mind link, while she was stabilizing the just formed body of the angel girl beside her. They traversed the woods picking up odds and ends on the forest floor, while walking at a sedate pace to Tenshi's awaiting car.

During the walk the angel said. "Ano, Angel san… uhm do you know why I'm no longer a spirit? I remember dying and being in heaven with my kasan… I was happy yet sad because, I think my heart left something behind… at least that's what Archangel Gabriel sama says… He told me to return to the human plane and wait for someone like me but was not like me whom will be the one to anchor my soul in the human plane, give back my flesh and blood and be reborn…uhm gomenasai! I'm to loquacious… gomen." Saying that with a blush on her cheeks, while bowing repeatedly, this action caused Tenshi to say. "Hey, hey child calm down no need to spazz… err wait what's your name again, I mean in my line of work I've seen a lot of weird and curious stuff but before we even begin I think I need your name, little one."

With that soothing voice, the spirit turned human, calmed and relaxed and eventually answer, "Onamae wa Honda Tohru desu, and your Angel Hanami Sakurareishi, your supposed to be my link and guide… Gomen I don't want to be a burden. Sniff sniff" With blue eyes suddenly shining with unshed tears. Angel quickly said. "Hey no need for that, I would have not touched you if I didn't want to, anyway for a person of my curious career, I help all beings whether they be human, spirit, tenshi, or even youkai so don't worry. Anyway what did the Gabriel tell you to do while you are here, I mean what's the mission given to you, do you know? Here come with me lets sit and have some tea and sandwiches, it's time for a snack anyway." While rubbing the younger girls back and comforting her with a half embrace, while leading said girl to sit on a fallen log and offering some tea from a thermos on her pack, while the onyx haired one ate her sandwich while observing the youngling drink her tea.

Finally calm and somewhat in charge of her faculties Tohru said, "Uhmm.. Gabriel sama said that since I sacrificed my life for a good cause and that my life thread was prematurely cut short (all the while blushing prettily) that kami has given me back my life, but I still need to find my soul mate or my twin mate so I would be a complete being, complete in soul and spirit, not like I am today… He said I was incomplete in form my spirit and soul thorn, but was accepted and given entrance in heaven because I gave my life for several other people to live. I was not completely happy there even with my kasan because he said, that I had left a part of my spirit and soul behind, to the one who holds my heart… Yuki kun… sigh"

Seeing the longing and melancholy look in her eyes, Tenshi said, "Gambatte! Don't be sad remember I'm here to help. At this Tohru thanked her and smiled. Anyway continue with your explanation while on the drive back home come on it's getting late and you look like you need some rest, come my cars just this way." And with that the angel and the spirit guide were on their way home. (and so Tohru gave her full life story until her death to a willing listener while enjoying a relaxing drive to the city.)

End of Flashback

Back at the present time in the Sohma house in the woods, Shigure, and Ayame had already recovered fully from their walloping hangover, and Hatori and Yuki who have been made aware by being pumped with enough caffeine to make Momiji hyper asked Akito and the others about their opinion on the delicate subject of the fact that the Mabudachi Trio and Yuki had only one soul mate, wherein Kazuma exclaimed. "Wait a minute, Shigure, you mean to say that you guys found your mate but it's just the same person for the four of you?!" these words caused quite a stir, with Ritsu and Kisa suddenly fainting to the surprise of their mates, Momiji was running to the kitchen to get the first aid kit while Hatori saw to it that both of his cousins are safe just fainted. While Kyo, Haru and Kureno pestered Ayame and Shigure for details, while Hana, Uo, Megumi were sighing into their hands while Kagura, and the others were in mild shock amidst all these chaos, Akito suddenly spoke in a frighteningly commanding voice said, "Kureno, stop that heckling and call the elders for me, I want this cleared up right now.. ugh my head hurts.." with this Hana immediately massaged her husbands head while he rested it on her lap. While a chastised Kureno called their family elders for an emergency meeting. While Yuki, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori sighed in relief and thanked their family for helping and caring for them, while Hiro with Momiji went into the kitchen to cook some much needed lunch.

While in the main streets of Kaibara, in a particular Curio Shop named Pleasures, up on it's building on it's second floor of where the proprietor of the said shop resides. Tenshi had just put down the phone from her conversation with Raine, when she heard her guest come out of the extra room. Tohru looked cute and absolutely adorable wearing the slightly long pajamas of Tenshi who was much taller than her. She just woke up, having been tired because she was just given back her human body just a couple of hours ago. While Tohru was still rubbing her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness, cutely I might add, her host put a pot of beef stew to boil while saying, "Wash yourself up youngling, and then we can have lunch while we continue our talk were we left off from yesterday," Which the little lady promptly did.

A few minutes later over beef stew and some fried rice, Tohru continued the explanation of her mission. "Gabriel sama said that since I have only a part of my soul and spirit that's why I was sad even in heaven. He also said that since my life was prematurely cut short, because of the sacrifice I made during that blood or spirit ritual, that Kami gave me a boon to return and that I have to wait for someone to turn my angel self into flesh, and then he said that I have at least two years time limit to regain what I have lost, release my regrets and pain by confessing to Yuki kun that I loved him, and possibly become his wife to ensure that I keep this gifted life and not to become a kage…" and pausing as she eats several spoonfuls of stew and drinking some juice to clear her mouth and continuing.

"Uhm pardon me for asking Tenshi san what is a kage?" And she is answered by Tenshi solemnly with, "A kage is a soul, in any case a spirit, reikon, or even an angel, who were given form but didn't fulfill or finish what it set out to do (mission) within the given time limit, and as a punishment they are no longer accepted in heaven or in any plane of existence (heaven, spirit, hell, makai) but continue to exists not even a half a life here in the human plane, as a consequence such pure souls eventually become tainted by their disappointments, failures, loss, which eventually becomes hate, which ultimately makes them shadows of their former selves, and they loose the human form they are given or gifted with and the only way to regain or maintain a passable human form is by being a parasite," She pauses to drink a gulp of juice and continuing with.

"Kage's are dangerous, not only because of the all the negative energy they have absorbed and posses in their entities, but because as I said they become parasites, but not just any parasites they prey on human blood, flesh, spirit, souls and even fears just to exists poltergeists are a fine example of these another is a soul vampire or even in extreme cases a hollow. Although you don't have to worry ever becoming a shade, because only souls that have become tainted with hate become shade, It's because even I can feel the positive and pure aura enveloping you plus being one of my charges being who I am that is near to impossible from happening."

"Uhmm.. Tenshi san what exactly are you, and what does Gabriel sama means when you are like me but not like me?" Tohru asks politely although her curiosity is plainly seen, Tenshi put down her spoon and drank a generous portion of her orange juice, before answering with, "Mnhh, Well for that you have to know first about my family, the Sakurareishi clan is a clan which traces its origins directly to a powerful miko who lived during the Sengoku Jidai, named Amaya, who was a head priestess of the Sakura Fubuki Jinja, it was said that she was a being of such power that she can purify a hundred youkai with just a single arrow launched from her bow, that she was able to commune with holy beings such as angels and any of the spirits who have no malice or ill-will. It was also said that she mated a powerful taiyoukai, and that he was the Lord of the West, and through the mixing of their blood created the powerful line of descendants of hannyous although seemingly human in appearance, the blood that flows in their veins have both the capacity to use both youki and reiki magic. So as the family scrolls says, anyway so the females of the clan since then have become a kind of Miko or an Onmyoujin someone capable of seeing and interacting with spirits, youkai, yurie and etc. any beings of the spirit world, while the males of the clan became great healers, scholars of magic, alchemy and any career that dappled in potions, magic, and also they inherited the great capacity for the pureness of the youkai blood lines so males of the family are born warrior mages or something like that.

"As for me, I am what we call in the Sakurareishi clan a guardian born, meaning I was born with my blood imbued with both holy and youkai properties rare for the family line which means I have the potentialities for both holy magic and youkai abilities, the necromancy magic or the gift that gave you the flesh and blood when we made contact, is a part of my youkai dark magic capabilities, and this also means as my guarded or my charge you will never ever become a hollow even after your time limit has passed as long as you are within my radius and by being mind linked, or bonded to me, as you did in our first meeting you are protected form any negative energy from using you as a vessel or even affecting or harming you." She then sees her guest finished eating and clears the table and started washing the dishes with Tohru drying them, when all the dishes were washed, the little angel continues with.

"Ahhm… what is your profession Angel san?" she says although suddenly swaying on her feet, Angel seeing this takes one small hand and envelopes her in a one armed hug while feeding her reiki waves to stabilize the human form, while pulling her guest towards the sofa and keeps the little one in her arms once they were seated, feeding her energy, Tohru startled at first was stiff with embarrassment, Tenshi immediately pats her head and hums a soothing lullaby to calm the little angel in her arms,

This eventually relaxes her charge in the comfortingly and protective embrace, she ventures, "Thanks you, uhhm why am I so tired? I just woke up and I did not do anything strenuous?" She was answered "it's because your soul isn't accustomed yet with the new weight of this human body or form so just rest in my arms while I stabilize you and I promise after this you will no longer fell so weak." After hearing this Tohru relaxed further in the comfort, and asks while yawning, "Uhmm…Is it ok fro me to call you Tenshi neechan? Coz it feel like you my oneechan, and aren't I going to live with you? Since I don't have any place to go?" and then blushes on her boldness and runaway mouth she starts to stammer an apology when, a chuckle stops her and she leans on a soft breast and looks at the kind mirthful face of her benefactor with wide amazed eyes thinking (she's so pretty when she smiles, I think she's the angel not me) and after a few minutes starts laughing too.

After a few minutes of composing themselves and settling into a more comfortable position on sofa while still embracing, Tenshi answered, "Ok little one you may call me Oneechan, since I am older than you, your eighteen right and also technically I'll be acting as your surrogate sister?" She was answered with a smiling nod, "And since you are not going anywhere and living with me until such a time that you either fulfilled your mission: marry this Yuki Sohma or you wish to live your own life treat my place as your home."

Tohru comforted with this knowledge was almost going to sleep from the lull of comfort when Tenshi continued to answer her former question with "As for what my job is, well as I've said inside my clan and several magical and spiritual circles I am High Priestess of the Sakura Fubuki Jinja, I am also Master Onmyoujin, of the Reikon Jinja, Angel Messenger, Summoner and Master Necromancer to some and several magical and spiritual titles which we won't go into now, But as for my normal human career, I am an Archeologist, Professor and Writer at the same time, I teach History/Sociology/Archeology classes in Toudai (Tokyo University) every Fridays and Saturdays, and during my free time I write fiction and non fiction literature with some of my books already published and I also have a column in the local paper. As for the rest of my profession and to showcase some of the pieces I have found either in my tomb hunts or in my travels I sell them in my Curio shop, with the more valuable pieces I have either lent or donated to museums or being kept in my clan house." and immediately bringing up another important point now they have settled the question of residence.

"Enough about me, I think we need to situate you first, and make a believable cover story for you incase this Yuki person of yours or any of the Sohma family sees you and gets a shock of a lifetime I mean, (Remember she no knows about Sohma curse and family the secret of the curse slipped because Tenshi herself told Tohru she felt it and new about it already) they may see you as a ghost, so better have a cover story prepared and then we tell them the truth after things have settled down. I have that covered, remember I called my friend Raine earlier?" at her nod she continues her explanation with.

"Raine is a lawyer, and she's also a miko acolyte she is already preparing your papers and legal documents, she's done this before,' as answer to the quizzical look in the blue eyes and continues, 'so your cover story will be is that you will be named as of today as Tohru Kyoko Sakurareishi, as my youngest adopted sister, and you will be attending Toudai as a freshman college student, please tell me what course you would like, and I will provide all your expenses, I have a very lucrative shop, so don't worry about anything so don't give me that look." She was promptly answered with "But I don't want to be a burden, I can and want to work."

And was promptly answered with. "You are not a burden, never think that, whatever I give you I am happy to help, anyway, if my imouto wants baito, then why not work at my shop, I am in need of a shop keeper and assistant so during your off days you can man the shop during the days I'm not in it ok?" and she was rewarded with a cheery smile, and with that argument settled they further relaxed into the sofa and in their comfy embrace and fell asleep to while away the afternoon hours.


End file.
